Graduation Eve
by weirdwriter13
Summary: During a camping trip, Eric and Donna decide to go skinny dipping.
1. Chapter 1

Donna and Eric sat awkwardly on a damp log as they stared into the campfire, watching the smoke billow up into the starry night sky. It had been awhile since either of them had spoken, the silence was only filled by the crackling of the fire, crickets chirping and the mumbling of their friends as the stood huddled around their tents.

"Doesn't it feel so weird?" Donna asked finally breaking the silence between them.

"Oh god, it's so weird!" Eric exclaimed, relieved Donna was talking about the awkward tension they both were feeling.

"Right, I mean just because we are graduating doesn't mean everything is going to change." Donna replied, before the silence returned. "That's probably not true, is it?"

"So what if things change? At least we will be together" Eric tried to reassure her by gently patting her shoulder.

"Ugh, can we just talk about something else?" Donna shuddered despite the warm weather. Tonight was supposed to be about having fun and making memories not sitting around moping.

"Well, if you would like I'd be happy to be a distraction" Eric suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

Donna laughed at Eric's joke as she looked into his green eyes. He was gazing at her attentively; it suddenly occurred to her just how much she loved him and just how uncertain their future was. As terrifying as that thought was, all Donna could think about was just how lucky she was to be with a guy who care about her so much. "You know what? Let's just go skinny dipping!" Donna excitedly blurted out.

Eric's eyes almost bulged out of his head as his jaw dropped open. He glanced over at their friends across the campsite convinced that they must have heard her daring suggestion or noticed how red his face just got, but they just continued chatting amongst themselves nonchalantly. "Are you serious?!" Eric exclaimed in a forced whisper, now scanning Donna's face for any sign of sarcasm.

"Yeah, I am. There is a lake only a few minutes from here. I'm sure none of the gang will notice if we sneak off for a few minutes." Donna explained enticingly.

"Alright fine, I'll let you get naked if it makes you so happy" Eric sarcastically deadpanned as he stood up "Come on let's go!"

"Hold on" Donna said coyly as she playfully hit her boyfriend in the shoulder pulling him back onto the log they were sitting on "we can't leave at the same time that's so obvious and I don't want these guys butting in on our private time. I'll sneak off and you wait a few minutes before coming after me."

"You want me to head into the woods alone…in the dark" Eric gulped nervously.

Donna laughed as she leaned over and whispered into his ear "Trust me, it'll be worth it!" She quickly stood up and headed off into the woods quietly without their friends noticing. Eric looked ahead pointedly and began the agonizing process of waiting as he felt his blood pressure and heartbeat begin to surge.


	2. Chapter 2

Across from the love birds, the rest of the group stood around making awkward small talk amongst themselves. "You nerds are so lame!" Laura exclaimed, pointedly flipping her long blonde hair for emphasis "You know when my friends and I were you age we were never this boring. In fact, my graduating weekend I set the record for most topless rope swings ever." She slightly shimmied her chest subconsciously as she bragged.

Fez instinctively looked at her chest longingly, as Hyde pretend to cough "Slut!". Laura rolled her eyes before slinking away towards the fire. Hyde and Kelso snickered as they went back to the van to find their hidden stash of weed. Fez stood between Jackie and Laura, suddenly aware of the fact that he was standing next to the two girls of his most frequent daydreams. Jackie, who had been a close friend and he had grown close to after her break up with Kelso, and Laura, the well-endowed blonde who had a long reputation of taking her top off with the flimsiest excuse.

Fez quickly begin running through all the possible ways he could try to convince them to join in on a threesome with him, when Laura quickly interrupted "Well this has been fun but I'm headed to the Lake". She turned before anyone could react and began sauntering towards the woods in the direction of the water.

Laurie slipped into the shadow of the woods where no one could see her, but Fez's mind was racing with images of her swinging topless into the water. Hyde and Kelso were busy tearing the van apart trying to find their stash and oblivious to anything also going on.

Fez had spent countless days fantasizing about what lay under Laurie's shirts and he could barely believe those jugs would be right there in the open, no less bouncing about and soaking wet. Fez's excitement was only dampened by the sight of Jackie sitting through by the fire looking very lonely, this was the chance to finally win her over that he had been waiting for. After all what was more romantic than a campfire under the stars on one of the most important nights of their teenage lives. Fez looked back at forest as he could still hear her perky ass starting to make its way through the woods; he suddenly imagined how good it would look in a pair of wet panties. _Come on boy, you need to make a choice right now_ Fez thought to himself Jackie _or boobs? Jackie or boobs? Jackie or bobs?_

"I choose boobs!" Fez blurted out, startling and disturbing Jackie in the process as he began eagerly heading in the direction of where Laura had gone just moments ago.


	3. Chapter 3

Eric tried to maneuver his way through the crossing boughs of each tree, as he made an ungodly amount of noise as he somehow managed to step on every twig and crash into every branch there was. He winced as his foot slammed into a fallen log. He grimaced and silently reminded himself of the reward that was waiting for him by the lakefront, probably the only thing that could convince him to walk through a forest at night. He took a deep breath and collected himself, despite it being so late the moonlight clearly illuminated the untended trail in front of him as it diverted into two paths that veered away from each other. He opened his mouth to call for Donna to find out which way she had gone but he quickly stopped himself as he glanced back to the restless campsite. He had managed to sneak away without attracting the attention of his friends and he didn't want to alert them now. He grimaced as he imagined the sight of his friends sitting on his and Donna's clothes as they heckled at his and Donna's asses trekking it out of the lake and through the woods. Eric figured it didn't make too much of a difference between which path he took since both of them looked as if they headed towards the lake so even if he went a different way he could walk along the lakefront until he found her. Kind of like a treasure hunt that would end with him finding some booty, he chuckled at his own joke. _I'll have to tell Donna that one_ he thought to himself as he went left.

After a minute of dodging branches and slowly plodding through the woods, Eric began to hear the sound of someone else rustling through the bushes ahead of him. He paused at the edge of a clearing and squinted through the last set of branches at a shadowy figure standing by the waterfront. Despite the moon being so full tonight, he couldn't quite get a good glimpse of this person but the curvy figure was enough to tell him that it was his girlfriend and by the look of that silhouette she was already naked. Eric braced himself, a few more steps and he would be able to get a full look at her bare body and she would see him. All of a sudden Eric realized how anti-climactic this all was, Donna had already stripped for him and he was just going to barge in with his dirty jeans and a striped shirt?

Eric smirked and suddenly felt very brave as he began the unnerving process of stripping naked outdoors. He decided that he wanted to surprise Donna with the "big" reveal so he silently bent over and slipped out of his shoes first to avoid any loud clunky steps. He then peeled his socks off and tossed them over his shoes, allowing himself to feel his feet on the cold dirt of the ground. He slowly began to feel his body adjusting to the nature around him as he braced for his first real strip. He pulled his shirt off over his head and let it fall onto the ground by his shoes. He looked down at his chest, which looked even paler than usual in the moonlight. He always felt a little unnerved by the fact that he was so bony and lacked the muscles that Kelso effortlessly had. He began feeling his confidence slowly ebbing away before he reminded himself that his gorgeous girlfriend was waiting for him completely nude. With a surge of excitement he fumbled with his belt buckle as he undid the clasp and unzipped his fly. Eric quickly pulled down his jeans and awkwardly stepped out of them leaving himself in nothing but a pair of whitey-tighties. The underwear already left himself pretty exposed since it only covered his crotch, tightly hugged the curves of his bum and even showed the outline of his dick. Eric let out a final deep breath before grabbing the waistband of his underwear and pulling them off. He threw them haphazardly on his pile of discarded clothing.

Eric stood completely naked at the edge of the opening, only encouraged by the fact that he knew Donna was waiting for him. He quickly shook his hips to brush off his nerves before he took a brave step away from the tree line and into the opening. As soon as he stepped forward he felt the moonlight illuminating his pale bare body and the shadowy figure come into view. "Why Hello, M'lady" Eric exclaimed with his hands confidently on his hips leaving himself totally exposed. With a quick flip of blonde hair the woman in front of him turned around, only to be Lori.

"Little Brother?" Lori screeched in confusion as she stood in front of her brother wearing only her panties. Both of the Foremans stood there momentarily stunned by the complete awkward horror of the situation. After a terribly long second, Lori's hands darted up to cover her bare breasts as she continued to yell at Eric. Eric's brain was still too in shock from seeing his sister topless to compute the fact that he had just flashed her with a prolonged glimpse of his crotch. A sharp and high pitched yelp escaped his lips as his legs began to scramble and turn himself around. He sprinted away from Lori as fast as he could, while she continued to screech as she saw his bony white butt plow through branches away from. All Eric could think about was running even as leaped past his heap of discarded clothing, the only thing he could think about was getting as far away from his sister as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Donna smirked to herself as she made her way down the overgrown path towards the lake _That nerd is going to lose his mind when he sees me_. They had been together for over a year and had seen each other naked too many times to count but there was something about sneaking away from their friends to go skinny dipping that seemed so exhilarating. The night air felt so crisp against her skin and the light provided by the moon and stars gave everything just the right glow. After a few minutes of hopping over fallen logs and branches, Donna saw the path diverge into two separate ways. _Crap_ she thought to herself as she debated which way to go since both the paths looked identical. Donna briefly hesitated before heading right, _they both have to end up at the lake eventually._ She figured that she made the right choice because after a minute she found herself in a clearing along the lake.

Donna made her way through the bramble that hit her thighs, as she heard the "hoo" of an owl in the distance. The branches of the trees looked practically demonic in the moonlight, _Oh god Eric must be terrified right now_ Donna thought _well I should make it worthwhile for him._ Donna slowly unbuttoned her flannel shirt before taking it off and tossing it aside. She began to feel her skin start to tingle with a combination of nerves and excitement at the thought of stripping naked in the woods. Donna rarely considered herself to be a prudish but she was a tomboy and preferred comfortable clothes that covered her figure. She kicked off her hiking boots and socks, Donna took a final breath before she begin taking off the major pieces of clothing. She grabbed the bottom hem of her tank top and raised it over her head before letting it fall aside. The moonlight radiated against her pale skin causing her shoulder and stomach to be illuminated despite the darkness of the woods around her. She fumbled with the button of her jeans before managing to undo them, sliding them down her long legs and stepping out of them.

So there she stood in the middle of a clearing in her beige bra and panties, which did cover more than most girls' bikinis would. The night air felt cool and crisp against her exposed skin, she wiggled her shoulders hoping that would shake her nerves out. _God, Eric must be scared out of his mind right now_ Donna thought as she eyed the scraggly and twisted branches, trying to imagine Eric climbing through them, _well I better give him something to make up for it._ She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra before sliding her straps over her arms and letting it fall to the ground beside her. If Donna had felt exposed before, then this took it too an entirely new level. Donna's C cups now hung unsupported against her chest, their pale skin contrasting sharply with her crisp red hair. Her hair was long enough to rest just above her nipples but she brushed her auburn locks behind her shoulders to give Eric a full view when he came.

The sound of a twig sharply cracking, snapped Donna out her thoughts as she instinctively hugged her chest obscuring the sight of her bare breasts. She looked around nervously, making sure that she wasn't being watched by some wandering pervert. Donna had stayed next to a large leafy Oak tree as she stripped down but the full moon was so bright that she could tell that she wasn't entirely covered. After what felt like a minute of strained listening to silence Donna let herself relax. _Get a grip, you can't freak out anytime you her something in the woods_ Donna silently scolded herself, letting her arms fall against her hips. Still Donna couldn't quite shake all her nerves, _I could just stay like this_ she debated as she looked down at her beige panties _ugh I should have worn something sexier._ Eric definitely would be excited enough by the sight of his topless girlfriend waiting for him, did she really have to get fully naked? Then Donna remembered her mental image of Eric plowing his way through the dark woods, alone and probably scared all because of her. She suddenly groaned, knowing what she had to do.

Before she could even think about it anymore, Donna grabbed the waistband of her underwear and yanked it down revealing a small tuft of red hair covering her crotch. She quickly stepped out her panties and stood still as she began to process the fact that she was completely naked in the middle of the woods. She suddenly felt how cool it was that night, as every inch of her skin now was exposed to the air around her. A wide grin spread across her face, as she pictured Eric's expression when he saw her. _I am so the coolest girlfriend ever_! Donna begin to cautiously edge out into the middle of the clearing towards the riverbed where she and Eric had agreed to meet. The further she went away from her clothes and the brighter the moonlight got, the more Donna could feel herself getting excited despite her better senses. _Great now I just have to wait for Eric to get his white butt over here_ Donna rolled her eyes, and right on cue there was the sound of branches being pushed aside and someone making his way through the bramble. Donna triumphantly turned around excited to see Eric's shocked face, only to see an equally ecstatic but very different face staring at her.

"Oh my god, Fez!"Donna shouted with surprise as she realized that her pervy, and fully clothed, friend was now standing about 20 feet from her.

"Donna!" Fez replied with far more enthusiasm than Donna showed. He knew that he should look away but he couldn't bring himself to pull his eyes away from her. He had spent the past three years staring ogling Donna's ample chest through her old t-shirts and the shape of her bottom in jeans whenever she bent over. In a few quick seconds Fez had thoroughly scanned Donna's body, every bit of her tall and athletic frame. His eyes darted between her exposed crotch to her ample breasts and nipples that were notably erect from the cold air.

Donna's mind switched from a state of frozen panic to complete and utter embarrassment at her exposure. Her hands rapidly attempted to shield herself from Fez, who looked as if he could stand there drooling forever. Donna's left hand covered her nether regions, while she hopelessly tried to cover both of her very full breasts with her other arm. _Fuck, he can see everything_ Donna cursed to herself as she began to panic due to her exposure. Without any more thought Donna turned around and took a few futile steps away from Fez, before she heard him let out a sharp sigh. Donna felt her face grow somehow redder as she realized Fez was now staring at her bare ass. To make matters worse, Donna realized that she was standing directly in front of the lake…the wide, dark and murky lake. She whipped back around to face Fez, her arms fervently clamped across her body blocking his gaze. Fez looked as if he was about to faint as his mouth hung wide open in awe of her, but Donna was now looking past him towards the woods and clothes that Fez was blocking.

Fez could hardly believe his luck just a few minutes ago he had been stressed about graduating and the threat of deportation, now he had a full view of his best friend's hot naked girlfriend. All he could think about was just how gorgeous Donna was, from her shapely ass to her full breasts that she was trying to cover. _Quick say something cool to say the moment_ Fez thought to himself as he watched Donna squirm in front of him without any of the composure she normally had. So he blurted out the only thing that Fez could think of "Nice tatas!"

This scene must have only lasted for 30 seconds but it felt like an hour of pure torture and humiliation for Donna. _I can't stand here any longer_ she thought to herself as she began to assemble a plan as fast as she could. With no good options left, Donna stopped covering her crotch with her left hand and instead grabbed a small rock by her feet. She raised her left arm and chucked the stone as hard as she could at Fez, in hopes that he would be scared of. Despite being more athletic than most of the guys she hung out with, she was right handed and her left handed throw was notoriously unreliable causing the rock to sail past Fez ten feet away from him. She hastily grabbed another rocked and took a second to aim before hurling it at Fez. He made no effort to dodge the throw and instead now stared, transfixed at Donna's exposed crotch. The stone hit the ground just shy of Fez's feet but bounced up and smacked him in the shins causing him to wince painfully. At this point, Donna felt like she had already lost her dignity. So she grabbed a third stone from the ground, using her dominant right arm and completely exposing her bouncing boobs to Fez. The look of pure excitement and awe on his Fez only gave Donna more motivation as she aimed and hurled the rock at him. The stone flew smoothly through the air before hitting Fez square in the chest as he stumbled backwards.

The momentary distraction was all Donna needed as she immediately began sprinting past the stunned Fez and towards the woods. She winced as her boobs bounced around haphazardly and she didn't even want to think about the view that she must be giving to Fez right now of her ass as she ran. Donna quickly bent over to scoop up her clothes from the ground, not stopping to put anything on only running to get away from Fez's leering gaze. She let her bare feet bound over the cold dirt and twigs on the ground, not even thinking about where she was going. Donna only begun to regain her senses as she heard the sound of another figure crashing through the branches coming directly at her. She stopped and dropped her clothes as she raced to put her panties on, _God if Hyde and Kelso see me know…_ She still was completely naked when an equally unclothed and panicked Eric burst onto the trail in front of her. The both stood staring at each other perplexed at what was going on, from Eric's behind that has been scratched by branches as he passed by to Donna flushed face and chest.

"The worst thing just happened to me" Eric wheezed as he tried to catch his breath.

" Oh you don't even know!" Donna growled as she stepped into her underwear.

The End


End file.
